Achievements (2.7)
Achievements are a feature first introduced with the release of version 2.7. While the player does not need an account to play the single player campaign, both an account and an active internet connection are required to utilise the achievements system. Barring the white pup and secret den achievements, the majority of in-game achievements do not unlock anything; they are simply used as proof of progress or boasting rights. Entries marked with SP can only be unlocked in single player. Entries marked with MP can only be unlocked in multiplayer. We have sorted achievements into four categories: Missions These achievements will trigger over the course of gameplay while progressing through and completing missions. Actions These achievements will trigger as certain actions are performed, ranging from predators and prey to fulfilling certain experience point criteria. Places These achievements may trigger when visiting certain locations or landmarks in each game world. Amethyst Mountain The following achievements may be accomplished during the Amethyst Mountain episode. Slough Creek The following achievements may be accomplished during the Slough Creek episode. Lost River The following achievements may be accomplished while exploring the Lost River map. Ranks These achievements will trigger over time as the player's avatar accumulates experience and passes specific milestones. While the achievements for each rank are only awarded once per account, the ranks themselves can be earned for every wolf the player has created. Gallery Click an image to enlarge it. 2.7_achievements_missions.png 2.7_achievements_actions.png 2.7_achievements_places.png WolfQuest 2.7 Amethyst Mountain - Achievements Guide WQ2.7_HumanImpactsMap_AM.png|A map of achievements, landmarks and human impacts in Amethyst Mountain. Achievement_AM_screenshot_VeryOldTrees.png|''Very Old Trees'' trigger location. Achievement_AM_screenshot_ScorchedLand.png|''Scorched Land'' trigger location. Achievement_AM_screenshot_LoseSomething.png|''Lose Something?'' trigger/boot location. Achievement_AM_screenshot_ColdAshes.png|''Cold Ashes'' trigger/campfire location. Achievement_AM_screenshot_AlasPoorYorick.png|''Alas Poor Yorick'' trigger location. WolfQuest 2.7 Slough Creek - Achievements Guide WQ2.7_HumanImpactsMap_SC.png|A map of achievements, landmarks and human impacts in Slough Creek. Achievement_SC_screenshot_UndertheBrokenTree.png|''Under the Broken Tree'' trigger location. Achievement_SC_screenshot_JustaPileofRocks.png|''Just a Pile of Rocks'' trigger location. Achievement_SC_screenshot_UndertheFirTree.png|''Under the Fir Tree'' trigger location. Achievement_SC_screenshot_SmellyLeather.png|''Smelly Leather'' trigger/boot location. Achievement_SC_screenshot_RingofFire.png|''Ring of Fire'' trigger/campfire location. Achievement_SC_screenshot_RollingRollingRolling.png|''Rolling, Rolling, Rolling'' trigger/wagon wheel location. Achievement_SC_screenshot_TheyWentThataway.png|''They Went Thataway'' trigger/trail signpost location. Achievement_SC_screenshot_BootsMadeforWalking.png|''Boots Made for Walking'' trigger/bootprints location. WolfQuest 2.7 Lost River - Achievements Guide WQ2.7_HumanImpactsMap_LR.png|A map of achievements, landmarks and human impacts in Lost River. Achievement_LR_screenshot_EyeintheSky.png|''Eye in the Sky'' trigger/fire tower location. Achievement_LR_screenshot_ASpotofComfort.png|''A Spot of Comfort'' trigger/sofa location. Achievement_LR_screenshot_HomeontheRange.png|''Home on the Range'' trigger/camper van location. Achievement_LR_screenshot_Unauthorized.png|''Unauthorized'' trigger location. Achievement_LR_screenshot_TheTwo-Step.png|''The Two-Step'' trigger location. Achievement_LR_screenshot_TanksfortheView.png|''Tanks for the View'' trigger/viewpoint location. Achievement_LR_screenshot_WherestheOther.png|''Where's the Other?'' trigger/boot location. Achievement_LR_screenshot_AshestoAshes.png|''Ashes to Ashes'' trigger/campfire location. Achievement_LR_screenshot_Dizzy.png|''Dizzy'' trigger location. Achievement_LR_screenshot_No Exit.png|''No Exit'' trigger location. Achievement_LR_screenshot_RoofandFourWalls.png|''Roof and Four Walls'' trigger location. Achievement_LR_screenshot_Drainage.png|''Drainage'' trigger location. Trivia *Some achievements are based on the suggestions sought by Dave in late December 2014 wolfquest.org • Tablet version: Achievements **The WolfQuest FAQ forum was updated within days of 2.7's release, complete with an achievements FAQ topic available here. *''There's No Place Like Home'' is a quote from The Wizard of Oz. *''It's Mine, All Mine'' is a possible quote from the Looney Tunes character, Daffy Duck. *''& Then There Was One'' may be a reference to the 1994 film of the same name. *''Happily Ever After'' is a reference to a typical happy ending, typically associated with fairy tales or children's literature. *''Bulls-Eye'' is a term used in the sports game known as darts, scoring the player 180 points if they successfully hit a red mark set in the middle of the board. It is a fairly common activity found throughout pubs as well as being well-known in the United Kingdom. *''I'm Hunting Wabbits'' is a common quote from the Looney Tunes character, Elmer Fudd, used while hunting Bugs Bunny. *''Big Bad Wolf'' is a reference to the antagonist wolf of the fairy tale, Little Red Riding Hood. *''King of the Hill'' is a possible reference to the adult animated television series by Mike Judge and Greg Daniels which aired from 12 January 1997 until 6 May 2010. *''Fairest of Them All'' is a reference to the fairytale, Snow White. *''Ring of Fire'' is a likely reference to the song by Johnny Cash. *''Ashes to Ashes'' could be a reference to song by David Bowie. *''Happy Together'' is a likely reference to the song by The Turtles. *''Rolling, Rolling, Rolling'' could be a reference to the songs by Blues Brothers or Limp Bizkit. *''No Exit'' is a reference to the 1944 existentialist French play by Paul Sartre. *''Boots Made for Walking'' is a reference to the Nancy Sinatra song. *''Grand Tour'' is a reference to the classic tour of Europe undertaken by young wealthy people in the 19th century, or to the Voyager space probes of the 1970s. *''Against All Odds'' is a reference to the Phil Collins song. *''You're Ill-Eagle'' is a reference to the bad joke about unlawful versus illegal. *''Alas, Poor Yorick ''is a reference to Hamlet, Act 5, scene 1. **The skull is currently the only object to emit a glow effect for ease of visibility, making it easier to locate at night. *The rank icons were made by Sambhur. *This system is powered by Combu. * The achievement Many Moosen is a reference to Brian Regan's Stupid In School References Category:Game mechanics Category:Features Category:Challenges Category:Accomplishments Category:Amethyst Mountain Category:Slough Creek Category:Lost River Category:Achievements Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:2.7 Category:Accounts